


I'm Here Clarke

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, Lexa Lives, No serious injury, clarke reacting to lexa getting hurt, i guess you could say its coz of ptsd for clarke?, post 307, they're very understanding of each other okay, this is like 5 years after 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Five years later. Five years after the shooting. They've moved on from it but things still bring back memories. Like when Lexa gets hurt. It's worse on Clarke really. So this fic is Clarke reacting to Lexa getting hurt on the battlefield.





	I'm Here Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> i went of on a rant about how clarke would react if lexa got hurt and then a friend suggested turning it into a fic. so yeah. here we are.

Lexa was almost a little nervous as she made her way back to her – their – chambers. Probably more scared than she was marching into battle against a – rather large – army of savages marching for one of her villages – scared actually, yeah Lexa was a little scared. The Commander usually didn’t do that, didn’t ride to battles against savages, but that was always because they were small armies. Today was quiet different. It was all usually brought to an end in a matter of hours whereas it took over 18 hours today. And it was a lot more…violent too – she lost more warriors than she was expecting, was at the end of a sword one too many times herself than she was expecting, there were cuts everywhere. That was what she was scared of right now, Clarke seeing all of this, Clarke seeing her bleeding and hurt.

 

Softly opening the door to the bedroom, Lexa pushed the door open, stepping inside. Before she could even register what was happening, Clarke was throwing her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She was so worried, when Lexa left, she had thought it would be no more than a few hours before she returned – it was just a rebel army, right? So when it had started to get dark, Clarke started getting more worried, and the later it got, the more tense she got. It was late now, very late, well past midnight, closer to sunrise if anything. She hadn’t slept, how could she when Lexa was out there?

 

“God, I was so worried.” Clarke whispered against her. “You said you’d be back before sundown.”

 

“I know.” Lexa let out a deep breath, her arms going up around Clarke as she breathed her in. “It was a bigger army than we expected.”

 

Clarke gave her a short nod, pulling away, but her calm exposure suddenly changed when she felt the wetness on her hands. Looking down on them, all she found was black blood – Lexa’s undoubtedly, because Clarke wasn’t worried by the spatters on her face, those were all red. “What is this?” She asked her quietly, her hands almost trembling.

 

“It’s nothing.” Lexa tried. “Just a few cuts and scratches from the _brolgeda_ **[battlefield]**.” She took Clarke’s hands in her’s. “I’m fine.”

 

It had been over five years since she was shot, since Titus’ bullet missed Clarke and hit Lexa instead. Recovery was hard. Very hard. She could barely move for way too long. And Clarke…Clarke was right here through it all, she watched her slowly get back on her feet, very slowly, she watched her come back from the jaws of death. That couldn’t have been easy. And it wasn’t, for either of them really. Lexa was better now, she had moved on from it; but after all, it _was_ a near death experience, and that is bound to leave a mark. Clarke on the other hand, hadn’t really gotten over it so to speak.

 

“You’re not fine.” Clarke spoke once she had led Lexa to the bed to sit down. “I wouldn’t call this a scratch what the hell,” Her voice rose slightly, finally helping Lexa out of her shirt as her eyes found the numerous cuts, and that one her eyes were drawn to – the big one on her side. It started from her lower ribs on the left side, going all the way into her stomach, coming just under where the bullet had left it’s mark. “Oh my god.” Her hand went up to her mouth, covering it as she saw the blood still seeping through the clean but deep cut.

 

Lexa only let out a small breath, a healer would be here soon enough to patch her up, she’d be fine.

 

“You need to be more careful.” Clarke told her, her voice measured and low. She was trying to not get worked up. But it was hard every time she saw that black blood and Lexa in the same space. “This couldn’t gone through you Lexa.” Her voice was rising, subtly but surely. “A few inches closer.” She told her, almost angry at Lexa right now. “And it _would’ve gone though you Lexa!_ ” Clarke’s breathing was growing uneven, she was getting more worried, thoughts and images clouding her mind, ones she didn’t want right now. “ _You could’ve died!_ ”

 

“I’m right here Clarke.” Lexa told her calmly, she knew there was no point in matching her voice or even being annoyed by it. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“ _THAT’S NOT UP TO YOU._ ” Clarke was yelling at this point, “ _You don’t want to go anywhere, but that’s not up to you Lexa_.” She needed to calm down, Clarke knew she needed to but it wasn’t… _happening_ right now. “ _It’s up to whoever is on the other side of that sword._ ” She added, trying to be a bit calmer but not really succeeding. “ _If they were lucky enough to strike a few inches to the right, it would-_ ”

 

Before she could finish, Lexa was standing up and putting her arms around her, holding her close. “Clarke it’s okay.” She tried to calm her down. “I’m here, and I’m alive. And I will be for a very long time.” She pressed a kiss to the side of her head, trying to relax her as she heard the soft sobs coming from her _hodnes_.

 

This wasn’t new, Clarke freaked out every time something like this happened. She couldn’t help it. Although it’s been over five years, every time she saw black blood, it took her back to that faithful day. And her mind would get flooded with images and feelings of what that was like. Lexa lying on her bed, bleeding out, dying, and there was nothing Clarke could do to save her, she alone couldn’t do it. And that’s all she could think of every time she saw Lexa hurt or bleeding. She’s lost so many people, _too many people_ , Lexa is one of the very few she has left at this point. And Clarke can’t handle another loss, she just can’t. It would destroy her. Every time someone close to her died, a part of her died with them because when she cares about someone, she cares with every fiber of her being – Finn, Well, her dad _._ She couldn’t lose anyone else.

 

Clarke knew it was irrational more than half the time, it really was, getting angry at Lexa didn’t do anything, but she couldn’t help it. Lexa knew it was irrational too, but she would never say it. Because she could understand where Clarke was coming from, she saw Clarke every time she woke up from a nightmare – whether is was about her, or her father, or even Finn, Lexa knows how much Clarke hurts for all of them, she does too for Costia. And that’s why Lexa also freaks out when Clarke gets hurt or if there was even a potential for that. So when Clarke got like this, all Lexa did was hold her. She would just hold her and kiss her and reassure her until she would calm down.

 

“I’m here Clarke.”


End file.
